The Roof
by Miyucchi
Summary: Fic pertama, author baru di fandom. silahkan baca. / Sum: Sore itu. Ditepi pantai. Seorang Tsunashi Takuto menyatakan cintanya kepada gadis yang sudah lama dia sukai. Dan seorang Wako Agemaki. Menerima cinta dari seorang laki laki yang sudah lama dia sukai. / Enjoy! / 3250 words.


**The Roof**

"_Aku suka kamu Wako.."_

"_Takuto-kun pasti bercanda…"_

"_Aku tidak bercanda Wako, aku betul betul menyukaimu, mungkin sampai mencintaimu,"_

"_Takuto-kun…"_

"_Mau nggak kamu jadi pacarku, Wako?"_

"_Aku—"_

**Disclaimer:**

**Star Driver © Enokido Yoji, Igarashi Takuya, studio BONES and ANIPLEX.**

**The Roof © AkaneMiyuki**

**Rated: **

**T (Teen)**

**Warning:**

**Typo, Alur Rush, OOT (Out Of Topic), OOC (Out Of Character), AU/Alternative Universe, mudah tertebak, tidak jelas 5W 1H nya, dan lain sebagainya…**

**Pairing:**

**Takuto Tsunashi x Wako Agemaki**

**Language:**

**Indonesian**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Friendship.**

**Summary:**

**Wako Agemaki, gadis yang cenderung pendiam dan tidak supel telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang lelaki tampan bernama Takuto Tsunashi yang popular, bertubuh atletis dan manis, namun akankah Takuto mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Wako?**

**Note:**

_Italic: _bahasa asing, batin membatin dan flashback

**Bold: **penekanan huruf, pesan.

**Enjoy!**

**The Roof**

Wako duduk di atap gedung sekolahan yang dia tempati untuk bersekolah saat ini, dia memang anak yang pendiam dan sulit ditebak pikirannya, dia tidak pernah berbicara secara normal terhadap teman temannya, itupun hanya pernah sekali ketika ketua kelas 11-X menyuruh Wako untuk mengambilkan kliping dan tugas di ruangan guru.

Wako berbaring di lantai atap itu, tidak peduli betapa kotornya lantai atap gedung tersebut yang dapat membuat seragam dan rambut cokelat keemasannya ternoda dengan bercak hitam dan debu yang mengganggu, dia sudah merasa nyaman terlebih dahulu ketika melihat birunya langit dan putihnya awan awan yang membuat suasana menjadi cerah hari itu.

'_Nyaman sekali, aku harap setiap saat bisa seperti ini…_' batinnya, dia menghirup nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya, menghirup udara yang bersih tanpa tercemar oleh lingkungan, ditambah lagi seorang lelaki berambut merah berwajah manis yang duduk disampingnya dan—tunggu, sejak kapan ada lelaki di sampingnya?

Karena kaget, Wako segera terbangun dari posisi tidurannya dan menatap lelaki berambut merah itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Ah maaf, aku mengagetkanmu, ya?" Wako menggeleng, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, Wako ragu untuk menjabat tangannya, tapi daripada dikatai sok jual mahal, akhirnya dia menjabat tangan lelaki itu.

"Namaku Takuto Tsunashi, namamu pasti Wako Agemaki, ya?" Wako mengangguk, tapi hei—bagaimana lelaki ini bisa tau namanya?

"Kamu tau namaku?" tanya Wako memastikan, darimana dia bisa tau namanya.

"Iya tentu saja aku tau, gadis manis sepertimu masa nggak terkenal sih?" gombalan Takuto sukses membuat kedua pipi Wako bersemu merah, Wako pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kalau mau ngegombal jangan sama aku," ucap Wako menutupi wajahnya dengan cara menunduk, Takuto tertawa kecil.

"Kukira cewek bakal lebih senang kalau dipuji manis?" ucap Takuto.

"Mungkin mereka, tapi aku tidak." Balas Wako dengan tenang lalu menatap Takuto lagi.

Takuto tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Takuto, Wako hanya menatap Takuto dengan tatapan 'memangnya-tidak-boleh?'

"Duh, maaf nih, bukannya mau ngusir sih, tapi ya aneh aja, kenapa seorang gadis mau berada di tempat kotor seperti ini…" jelas Takuto pada Wako yang sempat salah paham, kemudian Wako tertawa kecil.

"Ehm, tempat ini nyaman, dan aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keributan," Wako duduk bersilah dan membetulkan rok-nya.

"Ah, begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku juga sama, Hei. Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu setiap hari disini?" ujar Takuto sambil membuat tanda 'V' dengan jari kirinya dan nyengir kecil kepada Wako, Wako tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih, Takuto-_kun_…" sejak hari mereka bertemu, Wako jadi lebih sering keatap, pada jam istirahat pertama, kedua, bahkan menyisakan waktu pulang sekolahnya dan selalu bertemu dengan Takuto disana.

**The Roof**

"_Nee_, Takuto-_kun_, kamu kelas berapa? Tolong beritahu aku" pinya Wako sambil memakan bekalnya di jam istirahat kedua, begitupun Takuto.

"Ah, iya ya, aku berada di kelas 12-X saat ini." Ucap Takuto sambil tersenyum kecil, Wako menunduk pelan.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku panggil Takuto-_kun_ '_senpai_', ya?" Takuto yang ini menyadari kalau gadis ini lebih muda darinya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haha, nggak usah, Wako. Panggil saja namaku." Ucap Takuto kemudian mengacak acak rambut Wako dengan gemas, Wako hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Bawa bekal apa hari ini?" tanya Takuto sambil melirik kearah kotak bento Wako.

"Ah, aku bawa sosis cumi cumi dan _onigiri_, Takuto-_kun_ mau?" tanya Wako sopan, Takuto mengangguk lalu mengambil satu onigiri.

"Terimakasih, Wako~" ucapnya. Wako tersenyum manis.

"Sama sama.." dan Takuto tersedak.

**The Roof**

"Agemaki, ada waktu sebentar?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai seorang guru.

"Ah, iya _sensei_, ada apa?" tanya Wako, lalu guru itu memerintahkan Wako untuk mengambilkan kliping di kelas 12-X, padahal Wako sedang menuju keatap, tempatnya bertemu dengan Takuto, dan entah kenapa Wako lupa kalau kelas 12-X adalah kelas yang ditempati Takuto.

"Baik _sensei_." Wako pun berjalan pergi menuju ruangan 12-X.

**The Roof**

Wako masuk dengan ragu ragu, karena dia tidak biasa masuk ke kelas seniornya.

**KLEK.**

Kelas itu tergolong cukup ramai pada saat jam istirahat seperti ini, dilihatnya beberapa kakak kelas yang dia kenal dan tidak kenal, lalu segera menuju ke meja guru di depan kelas dan mengambil kliping itu, lalu berbalik badan dan bersiap siap pergi, betapa terkejutnya ketika Wako mendapati Takuto yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang sumringah.

'_Takuto-kun?_' batin Wako.

"Hai, Wako!" sapanya dengan ceria, Wako tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ngapain disini?" tanyanya, Wako menunjukkan klipingan tugas anak anak kelas 12-X, Takuto mengangguk angguk mengerti lalu tak lama menyambar kelipingan klipingan itu dan membawanya pergi, Wako hanya kebingungan ditempat, dan para senpai perempuan yang berada disana langsung menatap tajam kearah Wako.

"Takuto-_kun_?" tanya Wako, Takuto berbalik lagi ke hadapan Wako dan tersenyum.

"Aku saja yang bawa," ucapnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ayo, Wako." Ajak Takuto, Wako pun menyusul dibelakangnya dan ditatap sinis oleh para _senpai _perempuan dikelas itu.

Tatapannya seakan menikam punggung Wako, sangat tajam, dan Wako dapat merasakan tatapan tatapan sinis itu.

**The Roof**

"Ini klipingnya, _Sensei_." Takuto menyerahkan kliping kliping itu kepada senseinya di ruang guru.

"Ah, terimakasih ya, Tsunashi, Agemaki, kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Ucap _sensei_, lalu mereka pergi keluar ruang guru dan menuju keatap bersamaan.

**The Roof**

Merekapun sampai di atas atap sekolahan, namun ternyata ada seorang laki laki disana, sedang duduk menikmati angin sepoi sepoi yang menerpa helai demi helai rambut berwarna_ Indigo_ nya, Takuto dan Wako pun mendekati Sugata.

"Eh?" Wako menatap Sugata dengan tatapan bingung, seakan pernah melihat lelaki ini, laki laki itu pun menengok kearah mereka berdua.

"Sugata?" Takuto mengenal laki laki ini dengan sangat baik, bisa dibilang mereka sahabat, yang dipanggil pun tersenyum tipis pada Takuto dan Wako.

'_Oh, Sugata Shindou dari kelasku… iya, iya, aku ingat sekarang._' Batin Wako.

"Hai." Ucap Sugata kepada keduanya, Wako mengangguk dan Takuto membalas senyuman Sugata.

"Itu siapa, Takuto?" tanya Sugata sambil melirik pura pura tidak kenal kearah Wako, padahal dia kenal.

"Oh, dia Wako, temanku." Ucap Takuto lalu duduk disamping Sugata.

"Wako, ya? Salam kenal, namaku Sugata Shindou." Ucap Sugata lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Wako, Wako pun menjabat kembali tangan Sugata.

"Wako Agemaki." Ucap Wako lalu berpaling karena ada perasaan tidak nyaman ketika berdekatan dengan Sugata.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu Wako, tapi dimana, ya?" tanya Sugata pada Wako, padahal kenyataannya dia tidak pernah lupa saat melihat Wako menatap jendela sambil tersenyum kecil, bayangan dirinya terlihat sangat indah sehingga membuat Sugata terpesona.

"Hihi, kita 'kan sekelas, Sugata-_kun_." Uvap Wako sembari tertawa kecil.

'_Apa apaan dia langsung panggil nama kecil saja,'_ batin Takuto risih.

"Ah iya, aku ingat sekarang, kamu pendiam sekali di kelas sih, jadi susah susah gampang bicara denganmu, Wako." Ucap Sugata lagi, Takuto berdeham kecil, merasa dirinya telah diabaikan oleh keasyikan 'ngobrol' antara Wako dan Sugata.

'_Modus banget ih,'_ batin Takuto lagi.

"Wako nggak capek berdiri terus?" tanya Takuto, kemudian menarik tangan Wako dan duduk diantara Sugata dan Takuto.

"Oh iya, aku mau nanya nih," ungkap Sugata pada keduanya, keduanya langsung menatap kearah Sugata.

"Kalian pacaran?" pertanyaan _simple_ tapi mematikan itu membuat dua insan yang tidak ada hubungan itu terpaksa menunjukkan semburat merah di kedua pipi mereka.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kami tidak pacaran!" ucap Wako _panic_.

"Haha, aku bercanda, aku bercanda~" Sugata lalu tertawa kecil, sedangkan Takuto hanya geleng geleng melihat ekspresi Wako yang tiba tiba saja (atau kebetulan saja?) manis.

'_Seperti anak kucing saja…_' batin Takuto yang melihat Wako sedang menepuk nepuk kedua pipinya dengan halus, sambil melupakan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Sugata.

**The Roof**

Kini mereka tidak hanya berdua di atap itu, akhir akhir ini Sugata juga sering mengunjungi atap untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Takuto dan Wako atau sekedar nongkrong dan makan siang.

Wako berjalan membuka pintu atap, dilihatnya ada Takuto yang sedang dalam posisi terlentang, sepertinya Takuto tidur, sedangkan Sugata tidak ada hari ini.

Wako mendekati Takuto yang tertidur itu, menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi lembut, dilihatnya Takuto yang bergeming, dia terlihat santai—bahkan damai saat sedang tertidur.

**BLUSH!**

Wako yang menyadari kalau Takuto itu tampan sekali ketika sedang tertidur pun menahan malu, terlihatlah sedikit warna kemerahan pada pipinya.

'_Takuto-kun tampan sekali… kenapa aku dari dulu nggak sadar kalau Takuto-kun itu setampan ini?_' batin Wako lalu berjongkok dan membetulkan poni yang menutupi wajah Takuto.

**GREP**

Takuto yang kemudian terbangun menggenggam tangan Wako yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya, Wako berkedip kecil, sadar ketika Takuto sedang menatap wajah dan kedua matanya dengan Intens, semburat merah tampak semakin menjalar sampai ke kupingnya.

"Kamu ngapain, Wako?" tanya Takuto sambil tersenyum kecil, lagi lagi Wako berdegup kencang.

"A-aku hanya mau membetulkan poni Takuto-_kun_ yang menutupi wajah Takuto-_kun_, kok!" ucap Wako gelagapan lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Dan mengagumiku ya? Ahaha~" ujar Takuto dengan pedenya.

"I-iya sih.." gumam Wako kecil, namun Takuto masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, kamu jujur banget sih Wako…" ucap Takuto seraya duduk dan mengacak acak rambut Wako lagi, entah apa yang membuat para kaum adam suka memainkan rambut kaum hawa, Wako terlihat risih.

**KLEK.**

"Oh, Sugata-_kun_?" Sugata muncul dari balik pintu.

"Yo, kalian sudah sampai duluan ternyata, kukira malah kalian masih dikelas," ucap Sugata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nggak, nggak… kami sudah sampai dari tadi kok," ucap Wako sambil membalas senyuman Sugata, wajah Sugata memerah sedikit.

"Kamu bawa apaan tuh, Sugata?" tanya Takuto yang kini memperhatikan bingkisan yang berada di tangan Sugata.

"Oh, ini? Tadi ini dikasih dari Shinada-_san_, anak kelas 10-X, katanya sih _Cookies _dan buat sendiri." Ucap Sugata dengan raut wajah yang biasanya.

"Wah, gadis cantik berambut _pink_ itu? Dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu toh? Hahaha, hebat hebat… selamat ya~" ucap Takuto sambil sedikit bergurau, Sugata memasang ekspresi jijik, mata keemasannya menatap Wako yang sedari tadi terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Kalian mau_ Cookies_ ini nggak? Aku nggak suka_ Cookies_," ucap Sugata dan memberikan bingkisan yang dibawanya kepada Takuto, Takuto mendorongnya kembali.

"Nggak boleh gitu! Kamu juga harus makan dong, menghormati yang sudah buatin untuk kamu!" paksa Takuto, Sugata pun mundur ketika Takuto maju maju, mendekatkan _Cookies_ itu kehadapannya, sampai Sugata mentok ke dinding.

"Hee?! Takuto! Tapi aku kan gak mau!" Sugata memberontak, Takuto menahan kedua _armpit _Sugata (kalau saya bilang 'ketek' mungkin rasanya tidak elit, lebih baik _armpit _saja.) dan menyuruh Wako untuk menyuapi Sugata dengan _Cookies_ nista itu (bagi Sugata mungkin nista).

"Wako, Takuto… UDAH! JANGAN PAKSA AKU MAKAN ITU LAGI! HYAAA!" teriak Sugata frustasi dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya, Wako pun menghentikan acara 'menjejeli' Sugata dengan _Cookies_ itu.

"Uhuk, Uhuk! Kalian tega sekali padaku!" teriak Sugata dengan depresi dan batuk batuk. Sedangkan Wako dan Takuto hanya bisa tertawa keras sambil memegangi perut mereka masih masing.

"Hahaha! Maaf ya Sugata~ tapi… itu kan pemberian dari Shinada-_san_, kenapa kau tidak mau menerimanya? Lagipula dia 'kan sudah susah payah memberikannya padamu, tanpa minta imbalan pula." Ucap Takuto seraya menasihati sahabatnya itu, Wako pun mengangguk angguk setuju.

"Dia itu terlalu Fanatik, dan kamu pasti tau kan Takuto, aku nggak suka sama cewek Fanatik…" jelas Sugata lalu senderan di tembok, mengelap mulutnya yang ada bekas _Cookies_, Wako menatap heran kearah Sugata.

"Sugata-_kun_ nggak suka cewek Fanatik?" tanya Wako dengan kepolosan yang 'tertunda' padahal pikirannya sudah bisa melancong kemana mana ketika melihat Sugata dan Takuto hanya berduaan di posisi diluar 'kewajaran' kaum adam.

"Hihihi…" Wako hanya tertawa geli, membayangkan bagaimana dua insan itu bermesraan, Takuto dan Sugata menatap bingung kearah Wako, namun ikut tersenyum lembut.

**The Roof**

Hari demi hari berlalu sudah, Takuto, Wako dan Sugata pun semakin dekat, termasuk hubungan antara Takuto dan Wako, dan akhir akhir ini Wako merasa aneh bila sedang dekat dekat dengan Takuto, wajahnya merah, hatinya berdegup kencang dan dia tidak bakal berani menatap mata dan wajah Takuto sekalipun, berapa kali dia coba menghindari hal hal _absurd_ tersebut, namun tidak kunjung berhasil.

"Kamu itu lagi jatuh cinta Wako…" ucap sahabatnya, Ruri.

"E—eh?! Ru-ruri-_chan_!" halang Wako pada sahabatnya itu untuk melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Apa? Aku benar 'kan? Kamu itu lagi jatuh ci—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya, Wako dengan sigat, tanggap dan cepat membekap mulut Ruri, menghentikan Ruri dari membicarakan acara cinta cintaan itu.

"—kumohon diamlah Ruri-_chan_… aduuh…" Wako memohon pada Ruri lalu melepaskan bekapannya itu.

"Bah, ngapain pake acara bekap segala sih?!" protes Ruri, Wako tersenyum jahil, mengetuk pelan kepalanya sendiri lalu menatap kearah jendela yang terbuat dari kaca. (lihat di anime-nya).

"Ah, Takuto-_kun_!" Wako melihat sosok Takuto yang kini sedang berjalan di koridor yang dihalangi kaca ruangan kelas, namun tentu saja Takuto bisa menyadari kehadiran Wako dibalik kaca tersebut, karena memang kaca itu tipis, transparan dan tidak kedap suara.

"Ooo, jadi dia orang yang kamu su—" tanpa ada aba aba, Wako kembali membekap mulut Ruri.

"—diam, ya ampun Ruri-_chan_…" Wako berkeringat dingin.

"_Wakatta nee_~" ucap Ruri sambil berusaha melepaskan bekapan maut Wako dari mulutnya itu, Takuto pun menghampiri Wako dan Ruri dari depan jendela kaca.

"Selamat pagi, Wako!" sapa Takuto lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Wako yang sedang duduk di kursi, di sebrang jendela.

"A-ah, selamat pagi Takuto-_kun_…" Wako memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat kedua mata _scarlet_ Takuto, dasar _Tsundere_.

"Dimana Sugata?" tanya Takuto sambil celingak celinguk ke dalam kelas Wako.

"Oh, Sugata-_kun_ belum datang…" jawab Wako lalu berdiri.

"Begitu yaa…" Takuto menggaruk garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa Takuto-_kun_ mencari Sugata-_kun_?" tanya Wako dengan kepolosannya.

"Ah, itu… ada hal yang musti kuurus dengannya…" ucap Takuto sambil tersenyum ringan kearah Wako.

"Aah… begitu yaa…" Wako mengangguk mengerti, Takuto tersenyum juga ketika melihat Respons dari Wako, hatinya seketika menjadi nyaman.

"Oh iya, itu siapa?" tanya Takuto sambil memiringkan kelapanya kearah kiri Wako dan menunjuk kearah Ruri.

"Ah, dia sahabatku… namanya Ruri." Ruri tersenyum kecil dan melihat kearah Takuto.

"Salam kenal, namaku Ruri" ucapnya dengan ramah.

"Salam kenal juga, namaku Takuto." Dari balik jendela, Takuto juga tersenyum kearah Ruri.

**GREK.**

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan Sugata dengan pedenya masuk kemudian melihat Wako, Takuto dan Ruri.

"Loh, kok Takuto disini?" tanya Sugata ketika melihat Takuto yang berdiri di hadapan kaca jendela itu.

"Pengen ngomongin sesuatu aja sama kamu, nanti siang pulang sekolah ada waktu?" tanya Takuto pada Sugata yang kini mendekat kearah kaca.

"Hah? Ada kok, memangnya kenapa ya?" tanya Sugata penuh penasaran.

"Udah, nanti pulang sekolah tunggu aku ya di kedai es krim deket sekolah." Ucap Takuto menatap mata Sugata sambil berkedip kecil dan mengacungkan jempolnya keatas.

"Oke deh." Ucap Sugata menyetujuinya, Wako hanya diam ditempat dan melihat dua _Bishounen_ itu sedang asyik asyiknya mengobrol, dan berimajinasi ria tentang kedekatan dua cowok cakep itu.

**KRIING**

"Oh, sudah bel… sampai nanti Sugata, Wako! Dan sampai jumpa, Ruri-chan!" ucap Takuto yang berlari menuju kelasnya sebelum ketiganya sempat membalas.

'_Hmm, mereka mau membicarakan apa ya?_' batin Wako penasaran. Tunggu. Ini bukan urusan Wako, Wako lebih baik melupakan hal itu.

Wako segera duduk dikursinya sendiri dan segera mengeluarkan buku buku pelajarannya.

**The Roof**

Demi apapun Wako tidak pernah mengira kalau hal ini akan terjadi, sejak kapan Takuto dan Sugata mengingat ulangtahunnya? Merayakannya kecil kecilan pula, sungguh. Wako tidak percaya.

"Takuto-_kun_.. Sugata-_kun_.. sejak kapan.." Wako masih terkejut melihat sebuah kue berukuran sedang dihadapannya. Sebelumnya dia tidak mengetahui apa apa tentang ini, mengingat ulangtahunnya sendiri saja dia tidak pernah. Tapi kini dua orang laki laki tampan yang memberikan kejutan seperti ini?

Sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Kaget ya? Ahaha~ tenang saja Wako, kami nggak mencuri kok, kami beli pakai uang sendiri," ujar Takuto kalem sambil merangkul Wako, Wako masih bergeming.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo tiup lilinnya dan buatlah permintaan!" ucap Sugata sambil menyalakan api di sumbu lilin yang berukir angka '18' itu.

"Takuto-_kun_, Sugata-_kun_.." keduanya menoleh kearah Wako.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takuto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih, karena sudah mengingat ulang tahunku.." Wako tersenyum lebih manis.

Sugata hampir mimisan.

Takuto hampir salting.

"Sa-sama sama.." balas keduanya kompak. Wako hanya bisa tertawa kecil, lalu dia menatap kue itu dan memejamkan matanya.

Kemudian meniup api dari sumbu lilin itu.

"Apa yang kamu harapkan, Wako?" tanya Takuto.

"_Himitsu_." Ucap Wako sambil meletakkan satu telunjuknya di bibirnya.

Dan hari itu diakhiri dengan kue ulang tahun yang habis untuk colek colekkan bersama. Seluruh krim dari kue itu habis oleh wajah mereka, kini wajah mereka lengket.

"Wah, sebaiknya kita pulang dan mandi." Ujar Sugata lalu melirik jam tangannya sejenak.

"Hn! Udah lengket banget juga~" ucap Takuto menimpali, Wako hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti mereka pergi.

**The Roof**

"Sampai jumpa besok, Takuto, Wako." Sugata menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu Takuto dan Wako segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Ditengah jalan, didekat sebuah pantai. Dan matahari sudah hampir menenggelamkan cahaya keemasannya. Kedua insan itu tidak saling berbicara. Sampai Wako memeluk lengan Takuto.

"Wa-wako!?" Takuto salting. Tidak bisa dia sembunyikan lagi kali ini.

"Terimakasih, Takuto-_kun_.." ucap Wako pelan.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa tiba tiba memeluk lenganku?" tanya Takuto gugup.

"Hm? Nggak boleh ya? Aku senang saja, Takuto-_kun_ selama ini sudah mengusir semua kesepian di kehidupanku, aku sangat bersyukur." Ucap Wako, menatap Takuto dan tersenyum manis. Sehingga Takuto yang tadinya tidak mau menunjukkan semburat kemerahan diwajahnya itu terpaksa menunjukkannya.

"Wako," panggil Takuto.

"Iya?" Wako melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku suka kamu Wako.." Wako mengedipkan matanya, lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Takuto kembali.

"Apa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku bilang aku menyukaimu," ucap Takuto mantap.

"Takuto-_kun_ pasti bercanda…" Wako tertawa kecil, tersenyum simpul. Takuto tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Wako yang berwarna kemerahan itu. Namun perasaan itu harus dia tahan.

"Aku tidak bercanda Wako, aku betul betul menyukaimu, mungkin sampai mencintaimu," ucapnya lagi, kali ini Takuto menatap Wako serius.

"Takuto-_kun_…" Wako hanya dapat menghentikan acara senyum senyumnya dan menatap Takuto.

"Mau nggak kamu jadi pacarku, Wako?" dan pertanyaan itu pun keluar dari mulut Takuto, Wako mau tidak mau harus menunjukkan semburat merah yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Aku—" Wako memberi jeda, cukup membuat Takuto semakin berdebar.

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya, setelah cukup lama bergeming. Akhirnya Wako membuka mulutnya untuk berkata kata.

"—Aku mau," Wako tersenyum manis, memeluk Takuto dan Takuto segera membalas pelukannya.

"Terimakasih untuk hadia yang indah hari ini, Takuto-kun," ucap Wako semakin erat memeluk Takuto.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan Wako, aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu, dengan begitu kamu nggak akan kesepian lagi kan?" Takuto mengelus surai surai emas Wako dengan lembut.

Sore itu. Ditepi pantai. Seorang Tsunashi Takuto menyatakan cintanya kepada gadis yang sudah lama dia sukai. Dan seorang Wako Agemaki. Menerima cinta dari seorang laki laki yang sudah lama dia sukai.

**THE END**

**A/N: Hello! Saya author baru di fandom ini, dan fic ini Cuma untuk pembukaan saja ^^ masih akan ada fic lain dari saya! Untuk para shipper TakuWako, saya persembahkan fic ini se-khusus khususnya untuk kalian! Maaf kalau jelek dan agak nggak nyambung~ saya buatnya hampir 3 hari dan idenya berdasarkan ide murni dari otak saya. Dan—oh tidak. Sebentar lagi UN dan saya masih sempet sempetin nulis fic beginian :"3 galau saya. Dan saya ini sekali ngatik ga sempet ngecek ngecek lagi, jadi maaf kalau ada typo atau semacamnya, mohon dimengerti m(_ _)m. para senpai sekaliaaaan~ (ceritanya curhat) maafkan kouhai kalian ini~ saya nggak bisa bikin fic yang lebih bagus lagi~ oh tidak. Tolong jangan BDSM saya :"3 /salahwoi/.**

**By the way~**

**Thanks bagi yang sudah mau baca atau mereview atau nge favorite, terutama siders, saya senang kalian sudah mau baca fic gaje-nista-abal ini ^^ semoga dukungan dari kalian dapat membuat saya lebih semangat lagi! Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa!**

**Maaf saya jadi ngebacot sendirian disini :"3 **

**Mind to leave a review?**


End file.
